A New Face Prequel
by J-Curran
Summary: COMPLETE! A little 'Prequel' Sorta story, telling you how exactly Jason Matthews, A Fictional character got into the WWE.
1. Chapter One

****

**PLEASE R&R. Only my second fanfic, but first WWE. Please tell me if you do not like it, or if you do, and the reasons why. **

**I do not own anyone that Wrestles in the real WWE, or who has been in the WWE. **

* * *

**Chapter One - Introduction**

"This is it," I said to myself happily as I hopped out of my 1979 Orange rusted Honda Civic bomb of a car, and walked up the cool stone tiled steps towards the building. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this!"

"Good morning sir! Have a nice day." the doorman spoke as I stepped through the door and into the lobby.

"Thank you," I replied. "And right back at you." I made my way over to the front desk.

"Uh, excuse me," I said nervously to the receptionist as I shifted my backpack from one shoulder to the other. "Can you please tell me were I could find Mr Vince McMahon's office?"

"Ah" the receptionist replied with a smirk on her face. "I've heard about you. You're the one that one the latest Tough Enough aren't you?"

"Yes, that's me" I replied, cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"Vince McMahon told me about you. He said to go up to his office right away. Something about a World Wrestling Entertainment contract. Lucky you."

"Thanks. So whereabouts would I find his office?"

"Third floor, last room on the left. You can't miss it."

"Thank you very much," I replied, and walked away, only to bump straight into someone, dropping both our bags, spilling all the contents from mine onto the marble floor.

"Hey! Watch were your going loser!" the man shouted as he picked up his bag.

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't see you there." I replied. "Are you al-" I stopped talking when I noticed who he was. Carlito.

"Man, that's not cool!" he barked. "Walking into people like that. Just not cool."

"You- Your Carlito!" Was all I could get out.

"You got a problem with that man?"

"N- naw. It's just that I could be joining you soon, if I'm drafted into Raw."

"Ah, I see. You're that, _boy _that won Tough enough eh" A smart arse looking smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah I a-"

"Carlito thinks that show isn't cool," he interrupted. "And Carlito thinks that _you _aren't cool. So if I were you, I would beg Mr McMahon to put you in Smackdown, because you know what happens to people, that aren't cool." Carlito walked off down a hallway and disappeared into a room.

'What a jerk' I thought to myself as I placed everything back into my bag and made my way over to the elevator. There were two next to each other, so I pushed the button to make both of them come down. The one on the right opened up first, but was pitch black.

'Weird' I thought to myself as I stood there, wondering what was going on. There was an orange glow coming from the back of the elevator, than a figure appeared. He wore some kind of freaky looking mask and held a clock in his hand. I instantly knew who it was.

"Your-"

"The Boogyman!" he screamed in a horsed voice. He looked down at the metal clock he was holding in his hand. "And time is running out for you!" He looked back up, smashed the clock over his head, and then started laughing. I just stood there looking at him, not knowing what to say. Finally the doors closed and the elevator went back up.

'Man! Is everybody in this entertainment crazy or what?' The other elevator finally opened up and out stepped Stacy and Candice, both in bikinis. 'Apparently not!' I checked them up and down, and they noticed.

"Hey there" Stacy spoke, a smile appearing on her face. "I haven't seen you around. You new here or something?" I looked around, seeing if she was talking to someone else, but I was the only one in the Lobby, apart from the Receptionist.

"Ye-yeah?" I let out, a bit amazed that two of the finest looking Divas were _actually _talking to me.

"I know who you are," Candice suddenly spoke, as if she was just thinking about something. "You're the one who won Tough Enough. I thought it was you. You were impressive"

"Thanks." I scratched the back of my neck from embarrassment.

"So you're here to sign a contract I'm guessing?" she continued.

"Yeah, that's right. I can't wait to start wrestling in the WWE. It's a dream come true."

"You can wrestle with me anytime partner," Candice said with a grin on her face. Stacy laughed. Candice looked at her watch. "Is that the time. Wow we gotta go Stacy."

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Photo shoot," Candice replied.

"Ah, so that's what the shortage of clothes is for then?" I raised one of my eyebrows. They both laughed.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing you around then partner," Candice gave me a playful punch. "Take it easy, and see you later." They both walked out of the building. I walked into the elevator and pushed the button to go up to the third level. I couldn't help but laugh when I noticed the framed photo of Mr McMahon pulling a cheesy grin up on the wall.

The elevator opened up on the third floor and I stepped out and into a smallish dark-lit hall. As I walked down the hallway, I couldn't help but notice how dark it was in here. Remembering the last time it was dark, The Boogyman had shown up. So I decided to get a move on and made my way quickly towards the end of the hallway. I stopped at the last door on the left. It was marked with an expensive looking golden 'Vincent Kennedy McMahon' plaque. I knocked and someone from beyond the door told to enter. I couldn't actually believe I was moments away from meeting _him_, Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two – Contract Negotiations **_

I placed my hand on the cool metal handle and opened the door, only to be greeted by, none other than Eric Bischoff.

"Why hello there Jason" Bischoff greeted me from behind what would seem like Mr McMahon's desk. I backed up.

"What are you doing here? Where's Mr McMahon?" I looked around, searching for any clue to where he would be.

"Please take a seat" Eric ignored my question. "I need to tell you something that could change the rest of your life." He said in a serious voice.

"But where's-"

"Take a seat!" Eric barked. I sat down in a seat opposite the desk marked Vincent Kennedy McMahon. 'Why would Eric be here' I wondered. 'And better yet, where could Mr McMahon be?'

"We have to be quick here. _Vince _will be back very soon. He will realise that no one wants him in the lobby."

"Wait, you told him that he was wanted in the lobby? I was just there a minute ago. I would have seen him."

"Well you didn't, and that's all that matters." Eric seemed amused by all of this. "Lets get down to business shall we?" He walked from behind the desk and over to a coffee table. He picked up a folder and walked back to the desk. "This is how it works. _Vince_ was going to hire you for about three weeks, and then fire you." My heart skipped a beat.

"What!" I shouted. "I don't believe you. Why should I believe you? You don't even work here anymore!"

"That's what you thought. That's what everybody thought. But the fact is, I've still got a few hours until _my_ contract expires." He threw me the folder he was holding to me. I opened it, and he was telling the truth.

"How is this possible?" was all I could get out. 'I couldn't believe Mr McMahon, the one I looked up to all these years, was gonna cheat me out of a WWE contract.'

"Well, When, _Vince_ fired me, He didn't actually fire me fully. You see, when he so called _fired_ me on Raw, I had two more weeks left on my contract, So he couldn't. When you have less than two months remaining on your contract, you cannot be fired. Therefore, I am still the current General Manager of Raw."

"I understand now." I spoke. "So what are you going to do with me?" He threw me another folder, and I opened it. Sitting at the top of the page was my name.

"This is your contract," Eric spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts. "And since I am still the current General Manager of Raw, I am willing to give you a two year deal, and I can get one up on Vince." I couldn't believe it. I was finally going to be part of the WWE.

"Wait" I said. "Vince could just fire me though!"

"Thats were your wrong again," Eric laughed. "If you look to the bottom of the contract, you will see that it says you cannot be fired,and your contract cannot be terminated, guaranteeing you a full two year deal."Surely enough, it did said that.

"All you need to do is sign." He threw me a pen, and I started to sign my name when the door opened up.


	3. Chapter Three

* * *

**Chapter Three – Welcome to the WWE**

The Door opened up and Mr McMahon walked in. He looked shocked to see both Eric Bischoff and myself in the room.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" He gave Eric and dirty look. "And you!" He turned his attention towards me.

"Well I-" I stammered.

"You see, _Vince. _This is Jason Matthews. Winner of Tough Enough five." He pointed my way, and Vince nodded. "I told him about your little plan. About how you were going to fire him almost immediately and send him packing just as fast as he got here. Well its too late now Vince, because he has signed a contract that will _guarantee _him a two year deal in the business!"

"You Liar!" Vince shouted. "Why would he believe you? It's not like you have any evidence."

'That was true' I thought. How do I no that Eric is the one that's about to screw me over?

"Yeah," I finally spoke. "Why should I believe you Eric? Its not like you're that can always be trusted." Eric pulled out a small black rectangular voice recorder.

"Oh really, _Vince. _I don't have any proof huh?" He pressed the play button.

"_You see Linda," _It was Vince's voice._ "Jason Matthews, the winner of the latest Tough Enough is coming in tomorrow to sign a contract, placing him in the WWE. But what he doesn't know is that I am going to fire him after his first, and only match. Hahaha. Boy he won't see this coming. He thinks that I am the greatest thing to walk this planet. What a loser…" _Eric pushed stop on the recorder.

"Where did you get that!" Vince was fired up. "How dare you come into my office and play tricks like that on me. Security!"

"What's the matter _Vince_?" Eric laughed. "It's a done deal. You have got a newcomer on your roster, and there is nothing you can do about it!" I finally signed my name and handed the contract to Eric.

"Get out of my office!" Vince screamed. He looked like he was about to explode. Eric laughed and walked out the door, contract in hand. I got up from my chair and walked up to him, until our noses pretty much touched.

"You are low," I whispered to him. "I thought the world of you. But now I no the real you. My frown turned into a slight grin. "Were going to have a lot of fun these next two years Vince. A lot of fun!" I walked over to the door, and turned around to face him. "But prepare for the worst." I laughed and slammed the door shut.

* * *

This is just a little 'Prequel' Kinda thing, to let you no exactly how Jason got into the WWE, and maybe even who some of his enemies are, and who he might even have 'fun' with.


End file.
